<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>magnets by collieflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127331">magnets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower'>collieflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Good evening uhm, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, honeymoon phase, implied/referenced dysphoria, it's vague i think, oh to be kenma, they're besotted with each other sorry i make the rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><span>They were sort of new at this. The novelty of new relationships was always fun, but learning how Bokuto’s hands felt on his body made Kenma’s blood </span><br/>  <em><br/>    <span>sing. </span><br/>  </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>magnets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>today i offer you a pwp in the equivalent of a tres leches cake, tomorrow ?</p><p>i listened to 'for the night' for five hours on loop while i wrote this by hand, so . so that's the vibe today . dissect that as you will .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was… nice. Quiet in the way a lot of their makeouts ended up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, their evenings were built up to Bokuto being pushed onto the couch with Kenma perched on his lap. There was a date, and probably food. And then a TV show they pretended to care about before eventually — inevitably — ending up like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping right in simply meant that there was a lack of background noise. There was no enthusiastic television show host to blanket over the quiet gasps, or slow wet kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, Kenma could hear Bokuto unbidden. Each breathy sigh made Kenma achingly aware of the butterflies that made their home in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sort of new at this. The novelty of new relationships was always fun, but learning how Bokuto’s hands felt on his body made Kenma’s blood </span>
  <em>
    <span>sing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s hand, which slid up the back of Kenma’s shirt, smoothing over the curve of his spine to rest between his shoulder blades. His chest was off limits most days. On days like today. Because no matter how good Bokuto’s hands made him feel, the front of Kenma’s abdomin was a touchy area. One that made him squirm in discomfort instead of pleasure. His mind worked overtime, dipping into that deep well of anxiety that he could never seem to evade for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Bokuto knew where to keep his hands. He explored where he could in long, broad strokes with his palms. Steady, a hint of pressure from his fingertips. A stark contrast to the hold on Kenma’s thigh, but a wonderful compliment to the grip Kenma had in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were new at this, sure, but they were quick studies. And, of course, practice made perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma sighed as Bokuto pulled away. The tip of his nose drifted down Kenma’s jaw, just for a moment before he kissed Kenma’s throat. He could hear the wet smack of the kiss in the silence of the living room. It was a prelude to the rustle of Kenma’s pants against Bokuto’s as he inched closer, demanded more. Nudging his head to the side, Koutarou gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every bit as lazy as it was indulgent, Kenma rolled his hips forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto groaned, the sound hitched against Kenma’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of fingertips diving into the outside of Kenma’s thigh only spurred him on. Bokuto let Kenma take the lead, today. it was his decision to inch forward, to fall into each other like they had begun to growaccustomed to. Or they could stay just like this, trading kisses and simply enjoying the other’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slow rock of Kenma’s hips felt like a deception against the rabbit-beat of his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An open-mouthed kiss and the puff of breath over the delicate skin of his throat was what broke his resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto—.” He felt the hand on his thigh press that much firmer, sliding up an inch or so. Mm, that was one of those things Kenma had learned in their time together. A beautiful discovery made and tucked away with a special note and a gold star. Bokuto liked it when Kenma said his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t yet had the occasion to cry it out or make his throat raw with the sound. Most of their intimate moments so far happened like this. Slow, simmering. Luckily Bokuto seemed to like the broken sighs just as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Bokuto hummed a question when he didn’t go on. He didn’t bother to pick his head up or look Kenma in the eye. After all, he was too busy rolling the soft skin under Kenma’s jaw between his teeth. High enough to hide with his hair. Concealed enough that Kenma would have to work to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was nothing if not dedicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To that, Bokuto pulled back. His hands slid to brace at his waist, thumbing under his shirt. Kenma’s t-shirt, which happened to have been lifted from Bokuto’s closet. Oversized and pooling around his thighs until he was near formless under Bokuto’s eyes. He felt like one of those dark dungeon paths before the player clambered through with a lantern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Bokuto looked from his left eye to his right, searching for any signs of the confidence that hadn’t been there earlier in the evening. “Are you sure?” Kenma nodded. “‘Cause, this is fine, if you need,” he assured. His eyes were fierce, looking ready to cast himself away at a moment’s notice. Which was totally stupid, when Kenma only wanted him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” he promised. His fingers played with the long strands of hair over the tops of Bokuto’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto met him in another kiss, coaxing Kenma’s lips apart with his tongue. His thumb continued rubbing circles into his hip bone, dipping below his waistband and coming back up again. Bokuto never dove straight in — except one memorable that was burned into Kenma’s memory of being pressed against the inside of Bokuto’s front door, wrung for everything he was worth until he was begging for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On these </span>
  <em>
    <span>unhurried</span>
  </em>
  <span> occasions, Bokuto preferred to wind Kenma up for as long as his patience held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s patience had been splintering for a while now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands drifted up his sides just to pull him in again. Bokuto’s lips found his throat, sucking kisses into that sensitive spot that made Kenma screw his eyes shut. His right hand came out simply to crook a finger in Kenma’s collar and tug it to the side. Just enough to give him access to the gentle slope of his collarbones. Just enough to earn his name falling from Kenma’s lips in a gasp. He felt the grin against his skin just as much as he felt the hand slipping around to grab his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pants on or off?” Bokuto asked. He stubbornly ignored Kenma’s hips rolling, searching for friction. Shit. Kenma didn’t have to think twice before pushing himself up and climbed to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma shoving his shorts to the floor was simply that. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and in the next second they hit the floor. Bokuto’s eyes were still glued to him, not missing a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck whatever Kuroo said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the look of anticipation, sitting right on Bokuto’s pretty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last long, though, with the way Bokuto slumped back and scrubbed his hands down his face, groaning with everything in him. “How are you so sexy? You’re gonna kill me,” he swore as Kenma made himself real comfortable on Bokuto’s lap. He peeked out from behind his fingers. Kenma could see hints of a beautiful ruddy color staining his cheekbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma smirked. His thin fingers wrapped around Bokuto’s wrists. They didn’t even go all the way around. “That’s my plan. You figured out my long con.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And killing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s mouth dropped open, white eyelashes fluttering as a mental connection was made. “Like a black widow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they do that?” he asked with a frown. His hands braced on Bokuto’s chest as he squinted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head jerked in a severe nod. “And their colors are red and black, like Nekoma! Proves my theory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma snorted, squishing his cheeks together. “It’s not a theory if I confessed. You’re ridiculous.” He punctuated that sentence with a kiss, cupping Bokuto’s face between his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some,” Bokuto proposed somewhere between one kiss and the next, “some would say charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Kenma agreed. He shifted, widening his legs so he could better roll his hips. “Charming,” It didn’t sound half as dry as he’d intended it to be. “Sexy, sure.” Sure fingers drifted up his thigh, up to his center. “Wait, I need lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto paused, like he hadn’t even thought of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t matter, Kenma was up and down the hall and back before he could properly register the loss. Heaving a breath, he slapped the pump bottle in Bokuto’s palm. “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Bokuto parrotted. He looked all-too pleased as he pumped a generous amount in his palm and warmed it between his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first touch was nothing special, never was. But the slide was nice, the friction even better. The little </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>punched from Kenma’s chest flipped something in Bokuto. He gave Kenma a salacious grin, sharp and devious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel good?” he asked, probably just to hear the bastardized version of Kenma’s reply. Kema pulled his hair in retaliation. It wasn’t much of a comeback, because Bokuto was into that sort of thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hardly be mad though, when Bokuto stroked his clit like that. He scratched the outside of Bokuto’s thigh, dragging a tight moan from his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As wound tight as he was, it didn’t take long for his legs to begin to shake. He could hear every lewd squelch in time with Bokuto’s fingers, every compliment and word of praise murmured into his body. His own curses and sighs flitted up to his own ears as Bokuto took him apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was greedy. Maybe he was like an addict with a tolerance check. Whichever it was, this wasn’t enough. The crest was in sight, but woefully out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B—Koutarou,” he keened, burying his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck. “You—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can—,” his fingers wound tight in Bokuto’s hair, pulling tight. “Can you.” Heat flooded his face. He couldn’t force the words out of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the message in the end. His thumb rubbing his clit, another finger at his entrance. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. C’mon, Kou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto turned to press a kiss into Kenma’s hair. Sticky affection radiated from him in waves. The kind of thing Kenma always poked fun at before he was here in its arms, trembling like a leaf against its chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mouthed kisses into Bokuto’s neck until his skin was sloppy and pink with the marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With two fingers in Kenma — crooked forward to rub at the spot that had Kenma </span>
  <em>
    <span>biting </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Bokuto had the gall to open his mouth. “Do you have any idea how hot you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” came the reply pushed from somewhere between Kenma’s teeth but down on his boyfriendMs pulse point. He’d intended on deadpan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to prove that this wasn’t affecting him as deeply as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he cared anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice cracked along the edges, splintering until it had no choice but to break around a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. ‘Cause I think about it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma pressed his forehead into his shoulder with a curse. “Koutarou, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!” he hummed. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto </span>
  </em>
  <span>got to sound composed was fucking beyond Kenma. Especially when Kenma was </span>
  <em>
    <span>melting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like a pot of sugar finally at his melting point. Golden and bubbling, hot enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Got that on loop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s fist closed around Bokuto’s dark roots and twisted. A surprised curse yelped between them, but Kenma could hardly celebrate such a victory over his loss of composure. He was much too busy coming apart at the seams. They were new to this, but Bokuto was many things. A perfectionist was prominent among them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about eating you out, too. I could, yanno, if you want to. Wanna feel your legs around my neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wasn’t that an image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hah—fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could imagine it. Bokuto’s fingers in him just like now, but his clever tongue lapping at his clit. His eyes up on Kenma the entire time. He’d probably still continue to say all this embarrassing stuff between Kenma’s legs. They’d fit together like Bokuto was molded to be there. A perfect fit, driving Kenma crazy with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came on a strangled moan of Bokuto’s name, groaning high in his throat as he tipped forward to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss was sloppy and wet as Bokuto carried him through it. His fingers finally slowed as Kenma collapsed against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was pretty sure that Bokuto wiped his lube-clicked hand on his own pants before it dove under Kenma’s shirt. He stroked up Kenma’s ribs, the back of his other, wet hand resting against Kenma’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” Bokuto praised, open and earnest like he was the one that just got his brains fingers out of his cunt. Try as he might to reach for a smart reply, Kenma could find none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he gathered up enough energy to get past his brain’s boot menu, he dropped his hand to the front of Bokuto’s sweatpants, where Bokuto’s hard cock was straining against the material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Bokuto spoke up, “if you wanna actually do it, we can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma sat up straight. He was still perched precariously on Bokuto’s thigh, but baby steps. “Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I uhm…” He trailed off, a blush painting his cheeks a ruby red. Kenma waited patiently for him to gather his words, wondering where all that confidence from a moment ago went. “I don’t have any condoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma blinked. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a few other things we can do, though,” Kenma said, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looked up at him with such awe and wonder. And then his eyes narrowed. “This is where you kill me, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment was quiet, save for the way Bokuto yelped when Kenma tackled him into the couch. They wrestled until Bokuto was above Kenma, bracketing his hips with muscular thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He painted for breath, his hands braced above Kenma’s head. Not for the first time, Kenma was struck by how beautiful his boyfriend was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three words tripped up to the tip of his tongue, but he held them back. They would have to stay there for now. It was far too early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make them any less sincere. But it could wait, Kenma decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they were new at this. But they had all the time in the world to figure it out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha kenma, you love him ? embarrassing.</p><p>my <a href="https://twitter.com/bubblegumboku">twitter</a>, your excellence—</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>